little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ron PRL/Other Kaiju
There are a wide variety of Kaiju found all over the world. Note: Anything within the bracket '()' are the origin of the Kaiju. Kaiju Kaiju (Meaning: Stange Beasts or Giant Monsters) are super organisms that preceded humanity billions of years ago and had lived for an unknown period of time. However, a cataclysmic event known as the Major Spark enveloped the planet and the Kaiju were presumed extinct. However in 2 January 1966, reports came in about giant monsters rising from the ground. A Human-Witch Alliance Task Force was sent in to investage and they later confirmed the presence of Kaiju. Upon further invesgtigation, it was theorised that the Kaiju survived extinction by somehow entering deeper into the planet to avoid the Major Spark and they had live in what could be described as an 'underworld paradise'. The land was termed as the 'Monster Paradise' and the portal found and anyone that could be discovered were called 'Breaches'. 'Monster Paradise' Monster Paradise is the world where all Kaiju came from. It comprises a series of tunnels which most of them would be refered to as the Breaches where the Kaiju came through to the surface and multiple caverns which are extremely larger that allowed an entire population of Kaiju to inabit, which earned their name, Planets. A real Underworld. Despite underground, there is some sort of mysterious energy that illuminate each Planet allowing plant life to grow which thus feeds the herbivores who are to be fed on by the carnivores. Oceans are even present but the explanation to their existence is unknown. Akko, Lotte and Sucy ventured into Planet H, also known as Helheim. Sightings Asia China #Nurse #Hoe #Gora #Don Ron #Yamawarawa #Ephemera #Giras #Pagos #Arigera Bangladesh #Greenmons #Tigris India #Jumbo King #Garan #Barebadon #Sartan Indonesia #Geel #Bao-on #Geronga Iran #Gromite Japan #'Mizunoeno Dragon (Hakone)' #Guesra #Eleking #Hotarunga #Maga Orochi #Demaaga #'Natsunomeryu (Natsukawa)' #'Nokogilin' #'Nova' #'Samekujira' #'Houlinga' #'Nagira' #'Eligal' #'Kai Dragon' #'Tarantula' #'Clapton' #'Antlar' Korea #Korea #Neronga #Miclas #Ghostdon #Unitang #Tablis #Galbas #COV #Pasuzu Malaysia #Birdon #Cowra #Juran Mongolia #Gudon (Gobi Desert) #Twin Tail (Gobi Desert) #Golza #Aboras #Banila Phillipine #Doragoris #Verokron #Noiseler #Minazma #Space Cats #Cherubim #Rolan #Nosferu Saudi Arabia #Vakishim #Scorpiss #Deemos Turkey #Plazma Vietnam #Earthron (Vietnam) Africa Chagos Archipelago #Lagoras #Grangon #Angoras Congo #Red King (Kenya) #Chandrah (Kenya) #Magular (Kenya) #Pigmon Egypt #Zetton (Egypt) #Dodongo (Egypt) Ethiopia #Gera #Kodalar Kenya #Jomonoid #Skydon #Agira #Sudar Morocco #Majaba #Geronimon South Africa #Pestar #Jirass #King Crab Zimbabwe #Black End #Paragler #Salamadon #Sudar North America Bahamas #Angross #Glovusk #Yadokarin Canada #Syazac #Lidorias Cayman Islands #Aron #Aribunta #Bolgils Costa Rica #Gomora Cuba #Gelworm #Golmede Greenland #Kingstron Guatemala #Dorako Jamaica #King Molerat #Baloonga Mexico #Telesdon #Guarde #Reguila #Namegon Trinidad and Tobago #Antales United States of America #Zonnel (Arizona) #Tortoise #Goldon (Yukon) #Gakuma (Montana) #Litomalus #Kemular (California) #Zambolar (Oregon) #Saramandora #Sabotendar #Spittle #Beacon (Nevada) #King Maimai (Hawaii) #Black Terrina #Garamon #Litra #Zaranga #UF-0 #Gan Q #Bango #Darambia #Gagi #Silvergon #Bemular United States Virgin Islands #Frogos South America Argentina #Seagorath #Seamons Bolivia #Sodom Brazil #Pedoleon #Perun #Lafleya #Bogal #Ragon #Daari Ecuador #Zoa Muruchi #Gamakujira Peru #Ron #Neosaurus #Shepardon Venezuela #Zombayu #Flygler #Hungler #Gastrobot Antartica #Geozark #Gubila #Margodon #Reigubas #Eraga #Paragon #Todora #Peguila Europe 'Austria' #Takkong Belgium #Stegon Denmark #Maga Jappa #Izmael Finland #Woo France #Leilons Germany #Kutuura (Baden-Württemberg) #Gazebo #Grossyna #Sadola #Detton #Bugbuzun #Mega Flash Greece #Galbaros #Firemons #Tyrant #Maga Basser #Cloudos #Satan Beetle #Zanika #Kurayaminoorochi #Windom #Femigon Iceland #Gigasaurus Ireland #Lunaticks (Ireland) #Neldorand #Mukkito (Ireland) Italy #Black King #Pandon Netherlands #Butterfly Morpho Norway #Gomess #Snowgon #Gyabish Romania #Lizarias Russia #Zaragas #Taildas #Delgoran #Shugaron #Granadas #Banpira #Bullton Slovenia #Zandrias Switzerland #Snowgiran #Hanzagiran #Insectus Ukraine #Gabora United Kingdom #Goldras #Kingsaurus #Giradorus #Barabas #Mogrudon #Mukadendar #Robonez #Chameleking #Gyamira #Sorichra #Mognezun #Keplus #Gerukadon #Golgolem Australia #Gomenos (Sydney) #Ghostron #Degunja Moon #Bemstar #Ligatron #Geomos Unknown #Seabozu #Sealizer #Gazort #Taraban #Magnia #Kiyla #Saigo #Jirak #Monsarger #Dinozaur #Kilazee Category:Blog posts